Valentines Day Dance
by theflamingpanda
Summary: A Valentines day dance is being held in station square and everybody is invited and has to bring a date,when Sonic rejects Amy,Shadow takes her to the dance as a friend.But what happens if Shadow starts to get a little close to Amy and Sonic gets a little jealous.What mayhem could this cause?find out now. SonamyxShadally
1. chapter 1

"It was Valentines day in station square,everyone was getting excited because tonight was the big Valentines Day Dance,Amy Rose was walking to Sonic's house to ask him if he wanted to be her date for the arrived at Sonic's house and knocked on the door.15 seconds later,Sonic opened the door and sighed.

"What do you want Amy"Sonic sighed.

"Well Sonic I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date for valentines day dance"Amy said really hoping he would say yes.

"Sorry Ames,but I'm going with Sally"Sonic said,trying let her down as gently as he could.

"Well ok,that's fine"She said trying to hold in her tears.

"Don't be sad Amy i'm sure you will find someone to with"He said while slowly closing the turned around and left.

Amy was walking home while crying her eyes out,she cried so much that she couldn't see where she was going,she bumped into someone.

"Hey,are you okay?"The person asked.

"Um,yeah thanks"Amy said while wiping her tears away so she could see the person clearly.

"Oh! sorry shadow,I wasn't paying attention"Amy said.

"It's ok rose,why are you crying?"Shadow asked.

"Oh It's nothing really"She said while turning her head away from him.

"Rose,don't lie to me"Shadow said with a serious voice,trying to get her to talk.

Amy sighed,she knew she couldn't lie to shadow,plus she was a terrible liar.

"Well,I was going to Sonic's house to ask him if he wanted to be my date and go to the dance with me,but he said he was going with Sally"Amy said with a pout.

"Well if you need a date I could take you"He said.

"Really Shadow? you would do that for me?"She asked,he nodded.

Amy hugged him"Oh thank you shadow"She said

"OMG! I have to get ready,the dance starts at 7:00"

"Shadow pick me up at 6:30,okay?"Amy asked.

"Sure thing,rose"Shadow said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 PM at night the dance was starting in 30 was in her room putting on her she was done,she looked in the mirror gasped,she was wore a light pink dress that showed off her figure perfectly,white high heels,she curled her hair and decided to wear a white headband to match her shoes.

Shadow arrived at Amy's house wearing a black tuxedo, bow tie,and dress also had a beautiful white rose corsage with plastic green leaves on it,he was going to give her the rose as a rung her heard it and ran downstairs to answer it,she grabbed her purse from the coffee table.

When she answered it,Shadow took one look at her and his mouth dropped to the floor,he had never seen Amy look so beautiful.

"Um Shadow,are you okay?"Amy asked.

Amy's question pulled Shadow out of his trance.

"Um yeah sorry Amy,you look amazing"Shadow said while blushing.

"Oh,well thank you Shadow,you look nice yourself"Amy was blushing as well.

"Well We should get going,we don't wanna be late"Shadow said.

It took 30 minutes to get to the park where the dance was being held,Shadow wanted to use his speed to get them there faster but Amy wanted to walk instead so they could enjoy the scenery of the town,and plus she wanted to kill some time so it would be open when they got there.

When they got there they stared in awe at how the dance was decorated,there was a big dance floor with a huge stage that had a giant heart that was made of flowers,strings of heart shaped lights were hung everywhere,there were snack tables but unfortunately you had to pay for it,and to top it all off the sky was full of stars and moon shined brightly above it all.

"Shall we"Shadow said as he held out his hand for Amy to grab.

"Yes"Amy said with a smile and grabbed his hand.

They walked in and got ready to have some fun.

End of Chapter 2

Sorry guys but that's all I got for now until next time so see ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow,this looks amazing"Amy said still in awe at how the dance then Amy heard her favorite song" A Thousand Years"playing.

"OMG I love this song"Amy said,she grabbed Shadow and pulled him on the dance floor.

"Um Amy i'm not much of a dancer"Shadow said,scratching the back of his head with an anime sweat drop running the side of his face.

"It's easy Shadow"Amy said,she grabbed both his hands and placed them on her hips,next she placed her hands on his shoulders,and lastly she told him to straighten his feet and make eye contact with Shadow looked into Amy's emerald green eyes,he saw how beautifully they shined in the moonlight,it made him blush and he quickly turned his head away.

"Hey what did I just say"She said and giggled.

With Sonic and Sally:

"Sonic this dance is awesome"Sally said while slow dancing with Sonic.

"You can say that again Sal,by the way you look very nice"Sonic said.

Sally was wearing an ocean blue strapless dress,and a pair of light blue high heels,and she had a gold locket with a gold heart around her neck.

"Awe thanks Sonic,that's so sweet"Sally said.

"Your welcome Sa-"Sonic was cut when he saw Amy,his mouth almost hit the floor when he saw her and she looked stunning,but when he saw her with shadow he immediately felt jealous.

"What is she doing with that faker"Sonic heard them talking but he couldn't hear them very well,so he tried to get closer to them.

"Sonic what's wrong"Sally 's question pulled sonic back to reality.

"Oh um Hey Sal,i'm gonna go get us some punch,i'll be right back"He said.

" Oh okay Sonic,hurry back"She said.

Sonic ran over to where Shadow and Amy were,since they were a little close to the stage,Sonic decided to hide on the other side of the side of the stage so they couldn't see him.

"See Shadow I told you it's easy to dance and your doing great"Amy said with a smile.

"All thanks to you rose"Shadow of a sudden Shadow dipped Amy back a gazed into her eyes,Amy was surprised at first but calmed down afterwards,next shadow started pulling her towards him,Amy knew where this was was going to kiss her.

"Should I let him kiss me or should I push him away"Amy thought.

* * *

Author's note:Guys i'm gonna end it here since I wanna keep you in suspense.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Shadow was about to kiss Amy,Sonic rushed in to interrupt them.

"Hey guys"Sonic said.

Shadow nearly dropped Amy in surprise,he lifted Amy to her feet,and glared at Sonic.

"What do you want faker!"Shadow said while still glaring,Sonic backed up a bit.

"Whoa! Easy there Shadow"Sonic said while holding his hands up to his chest."I was just seeing how you two were doing"

Amy was a little agitated at Sonic for ruining her almost first kiss but she didn't show it instead she just stayed calm.

"We're great thanks for asking,how are you and Sally?"She asked with a smile on her face.

Sonic's eyes widened,he completely forgot about Sally,he had to hurry and get back or she will get suspicious.

"Um we're good,well I gotta go bye"Sonic said while dashing off.

Sonic went over to the snack table and grabbed two cups of punch and ran back to Sally.

"Here you go sal"He said while handing her the punch.

"Thank you Sonic,but what took you so long?"She asked.

"Oh well um,there was a line in front of the snack stand"He said.

"Then why didn't you go to another one?there's more than one you know"Sally said starting to get suspicious.

"Well you know"Sonic said while scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously while trying to think of a lie.

"Sonic are you lying?"Sally asked

"What?,me?,no of course not"Sonic exaggerated.

Sally wasn't convinced,she was about to go and see what was taking him so long but stopped when she saw Shadow and Amy kissing she couldn't believe her eyes,she quickly ran out of the dance with tears running down her face,Sonic followed her,she stopped running when she was near the park gate,she sat on the grass and cried into her hands."Sally what's wrong"Sonic asked concerned.

"Oh nothing,except for the fact that Amy Rose is kissing my ex-boyfriend Shadow!" She shouted while still in tears.

"Wait? you and Shadow were dating?!"Sonic said.

"Yeah"Sally said while wiping her tears away,"We dated for five years in secret But we broke up because he had an anger problem"She said with a glare on her face,but then she sighed"It's just so hard to see that he's moved on and is starting a new relationship with another girl and as much as I hate to admit it but deep down I still love him"She said while hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well what if we try to break them up"Sonic said.

"What?"Sally said.

"you know,like in the tv shows,we think of a plan to separate them and once there separated we'll come in and comfort them,afterwards you and Shadow get back together and Amy will fall in love with me again.

"You Seriously think that will work"She said.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a shot,plus you do want Shadow back right?"He said.

Sally sighed and nodded,"Ok what's the plan"

"Okay listen closely"He said.

* * *

Okay guys here's chapter 4 hope you guys like it and sorry for the long :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Sal,here's the plan"Sonic said.

"First one of us will go to the snack table and grab a cup of punch and run over to where Shadow and Amy are,when you get there act like your dancing then throw the punch on shadow's tuxedo,then he'll get angry and make a scene,when Amy hears his outburst she'll be shocked by this and breakup with she'll come to a realization that she still has feelings for me and love me again,and after she breaks up with Shadow you come in and comfort him,after that you two will get back together and Amy will go back to chasing me until I get the guts to tell her how I feel XD

"You got that Sally"Sonic asked.

"What?! why do I have to do it?!"Sally asked.

"Well I'm not doing it I value my life to much"Sonic said.

"Well so do I"Sally said back.

Just as an argument was about to break out,someone came up to them.

"Hi guys"Said chester.

Chester is a algae green weasel with blue and purple eyes,he wears big red glasses,braces, and a blue hat that says utah on the front,he also wore a black tuxedo,a black bowtie,and a pair of black and red skechers for the evening.

"Man not this guy"Sonic thought to himself "Oh hi Chester,um didn't know you were here"Sonic said while scratching the back of his head"How are you doing?"

"Great,brought a date with me to"Chester said as he waved his hands to a brown and white female corgi with blue eyes and red hair tied up in pigtails,she was wearing a purple dress that went below her knees,a pair of purple high heels,she had purple braces,she was stuffing her face with heart shaped cookie when she saw her boyfriend she smiles and waves back.

"Hi Chester"She said as she waved.

"Hi Misty"He waved back."Yeah,we're getting pretty serious"He said as he licked his braces.

"Yeah that's good chester but why don't you just take a-"Sonic stopped talking when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Chester,how would you like to do me and Sally a favor?you know as friend"Sonic said while putting a hand around Chester.

"Um Sure,what is it?"He said.

Sonic whisper in his ear and tells him the plan,after he tells him Chester looks at him like he is crazy.

"Are you crazy he'll kill me!"He shouted.

"Oh come on Chester"Sonic pleaded.

"No way"The weasel crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh well Chester,and you know we would've really respected what you did for us and possibly let come with us on our next mission"Sally says.

This catches Chester's attention.

"Oh well guess we need to find someone else to do it come on Sonic"Sonic and Sally were about to leave,but Chester

stopped them.

"j-just tell me what I have to do"He said.

* * *

Sorry guys for the long wait but here you I hope you like chester. Man I suck at writing


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay chester you can do this"He said trying to reassure himself that he won't die XD

As Chester approached Shadow and Amy,he was about to throw the punch on Shadow but stopped"What am I doing,is this really worth risking my life to go on a mission?"He stops and ask himself,as Chester turned around to leave,he bumped into someone,that someone turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog,the music in the room stopped and everyone turned two look at the felt his anger boil.

"Chester!"Shadow yelled.

"Oh God,i'm so dead"Chester thought to himself.

"Shadow i'm so sorry,it was an accident"Chester said while putting his hands up in defense.

"And so is this punch i'm about to give you"Shadow said with flames in his eyes.

At this point Chester knew he was a dead man,as Shadow raised his fist and was about to punch Chester,Chester broke down on the floor and started crying.

"Shadow i'm so sorry please don't kill me,I it was an accident,I was just doing what Sonic and Sally wanted me to do so you and Amy would break up and you would go back to Sally and Amy would go back to Sonic,I only did this because Sonic and Sally said they would take me on a mission with them which now sounds like a lie and I believed it,but i'm really sorry"Chester said while still crying.

"Wait Sonic and Sally put you up to this?"Shadow asked,Chester nodded his head.

"I should have known she would do something like this,Sally was always clingy and would get jealous everytime I would hangout with some different girl i'm not even in love with,and when I tell her this she would get mad and call me a liar and accuse me of cheating that's why I had to break up with her"Shadow thought,Shadow was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Amy call his name.

"Shadow are you ok?"Amy asked and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine,Rose"He said.

"So Shadow am I free to go?"Chester asked while standing up slowly.

"Sure Chester,right after this"With that said Shadow punched Chester in the face

"That's for ruining my rental tuxedo"Shadow said.

Shadow had punched him so hard he flew up in the air and landed in a nearby pond,Missy saw this from the crowd and ran towards the pond to save Chester.

"Hold on Chester,i'm coming"Missy then jumped into the pool and swam to the bottom,and soon came back up and put Chester on land and gave him CPR,after that Chester woke up and threw up seawater,and gave Missy a thank you kiss and she gladly kissed him back.

"Now Where's Sonic and Sally?"Shadow asked.

Sonic and Sally were hiding under a snack table and decided that they would leave when the music resumed so Shadow and Amy wouldn't catch them.

1 minute later,the music resumed and everyone went back to dancing,Sonic and Sally quickly rushed to the gate while trying to avoid Shadow who was looking for them all over the place,just as Sonic and Sally were about to leave the park they heard a familiar voice

"Hold it right there you two"Sonic and Sally turned around and saw Shadow and Amy with their arms crossed and angry looks on there faces.

"You two have some explaining to do"Amy said.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys,my computer charger broke but I got a new one and now i'm back to writing,so please enjoy the chapter and leave a review ok bye :)


	7. Chapter 7

"You two better have a good explanation for why you were trying to mess up me and Shadow's date"Amy said while crossing her arms with a stern look on her face.

Sonic and Sally were just staring at the ground like two kids who had just did something bad and got caught by their parents,Sally was about to confess but Sonic interrupted her.

"It was my idea,I was the one who made up this whole plan,I guess I was jealous that you went with Shadow"Sonic said with blush forming on his face.

Amy was shocked at what Sonic said and also a little angry,he gets jealous after he rejected her and said he wanted to go with Sally instead her,Amy felt rage boiling but didn't say anything because she didn't want to make a scene.

"And it's just as much my fault as it is his,because I went along with this and persuaded chester into this plan"Sally said while feeling quite embarrassed for her actions.

"Well I hope you two are happy because not only did you manage to ruin our date,you got Chester seriously injured"Amy said.

"Well technically it was Shadow that punched him in the face"Sonic said.

"Quite faker,he wouldn't have gotten hurt if wasn't for your dumb plan"Shadow said.

"And Sally I am so disappointed in you,you let this idiot talk you into doing this,all because you miss me and I would've taken you back if you had admitted it was your fault that we broke up because you hate to admit you were wrong"Shadow said while shaking his head.

Sally looked at him in shock,she started to get angry.

"My fault,no way that break up was all your fault,first I caught you flirting with multiple women and one of them you gave your phone number to and started dating her in secret and I know this because she texted you"Sally yelled with anger,everybody turned to look at the squirrelmunk who was yelling.

Sonic and Amy were shocked,Shadow was cheating on Sally,they were just as shocked as everyone else who had heard it.

"Wait,how did you know she texted me?"Shadow asked.

"Because one day you left your phone at the house and I heard it go off and the name Bethany appeared and I know for a fact you have no friends named Bethany"She said.

"Bethany is my personal trainer"Shadow said.

"Oh really? Then why would your personal trainer text you saying she can't wait to see you at station square cafe for a date and she called you sweethog at the end of the text,that's the same nickname I call you"Sally said while feeling hurt,but tried not to show it.

Shadow was enraged,she went through his phone and read his personal emails.

"You know what Sally?I did cheat on you,but I did it because you were so possessive of me,you always ask me where i'm going and get angry when I don't call you 5 minutes after I left and blow up my phone with texts and calls,and when i've had a long day from work you come and nag me for not taking out the trash,and when I try to apologize after an argument you leave without saying anything and don't talk to me for the rest of the day,and you let your parents talk crap about me when they visit!"Shadow said in anger.

"Well whenever you come home you mess up the house and don't bother to clean it,and once when I slipped and twisted my ankle you accused me of faking it and left me there,so I had to crawl to the phone and call an ambulance,and everytime you brought your friends over,and one time you got drunk and stole my car sold it so you could by new sneakers and a case of beer!"Sally yelled.

At this point,Sonic and Amy were feeling really awkward,so while Shadow and Sally argued,Sonic walked over to Amy and offered to take her home,Amy agreed and as they were about to leave,they heard a slapping noise.

Shadow had just slapped Sally,Sally quickly retaliated and punched him in the nose,Shadow whipped the blood of his nose,and both continued to fight.

"Maybe we should go now"Amy said.

"Yeah let's"Sonic said and carried Amy bridal style.

* * *

Sorry guys for the long wait but here you go chapter 7,enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic arrived at Amy's house,Amy walked to the front door and unlocked it,and invited him sat down on her couch and started to make himself at home.

"Thanks Ames"Sonic said,he always liked Amy's house because it was just so cozy.

"Your welcome Sonic"Amy said,she walked into the kitchen to get them something to drink,while Sonic just chilled on the couch.

Amy came back with a tray with two cups of hot chocolate on it and placed it on the grabbed one of the cups and took a sip,but it was still hot so he burned his tongue

"AHH!"Sonic yelled and it made Amy giggle a bit and Sonic playfully glared at her.

"Oops,looks like I forgot to mention it was hot"Amy Joked.

"You don't say"Sonic smirked at he had an idea.

"How about we watch a movie?"sonic asked,Amy agreed.

Amy turned on the tv and played a movie,while they were watching the movie,Sonic placed his hand on Amy's,Amy noticed this but she didn't move her hand but she moved a little closer to Sonic.

After the movie,Amy asked Sonic did he want to spend the night at her house,and Sonic gave him a spare blanket and placed it on the couch where Sonic will be sleeping tonight,afterwards Amy went to bed and Sonic went to sleep on her couch.

The next morning,Sonic woke up to the smell of bacon,he sat up and rubbed his he put his jacket back on,he went down stairs,he saw Amy in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head"Amy said with a smile,Sonic's heart fluttered,he always thought her smile was beautiful.

"Morning"Sonic said as he smiled back.

"Did you sleep well?"Amy asked as she placed two plates on the table both containing bacon,eggs,pancakes,and licked his lips when the food was placed in front of him.

"Thanks Amy,it looks really good"Sonic said.

After Sonic and Amy were done eating breakfast,Amy took there plates to the sink and began to wash them,Sonic offered to help and they washed the dishes together,after they were done they sat on the couch and watched tv.

Sonic was couldn't stop thinking about what he had done at the party,he ruined Amy's date because he was jealous and he and Sally embarrassed them both.

"Amy"Sonic Called,Amy looked from the tv and at him"What is it Sonic"Amy asked.

"Well I wanted to apologize for ruining your date with Shadow"Sonic said with his ears pinned to his head.

"Oh,it's ok"She said.

"It's not ok,I ruined your chance to find true love"Sonic said.

"To be honest,i'm actually glad you did that"She said while scratching the back of her head.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Well if you and Sally hadn't did that then I would've never known what kind of person shadow was like,and I don't wanna person like that to be my boyfriend,so thank you I guess"She said with a smile.

"Your welcome I guess"He said and started laughing,which made Amy blush with how cute he is when he smiles

"Hey,but you know who should be your boyfriend Ames?"Sonic asked.

"Who"Amy asked,know where this is going.

Sonic cupped her face with his hands and kissed her and stop one minute later.

"Me"Sonic said with a smile.

"I think I would like that"Amy said,returning his smile.

* * *

Here you go guys chapter 8 next chapter will be the last one :)


	9. Chapter 9

5 hours ago,Shadow and Sally were still fighting,even after Sonic and Amy and all the guest had left.

Sally had kicked Shadow in his jaw,Shadow tried to hit her but she moved out of the way,Shadow had enough of this,he took out a chaos emerald and disappeared,he reappeared behind Sally and picked her up and without thinking he threw her and she landed really hard on a snack table.

"Yeah,take that"Shadow cheered,but then he saw that she wasn't moving.

"Sally?"He called,but she didn't answer him,this worried Shadow and he rushed over to where she was,when he got there he was horrified by what he saw,Sally was covered in cuts and bruises,her leg was broken,She was unconscious.

"No Sally,what have I done!"He shouted to himself.

Shadow picked her up and ran her to the hospital,when he got there Sally was rushed into the emergency room,Shadow was told by the doctor to stay in the waiting room,even though he didn't want to he knew he had to.

5 hours later,a female purple mouse in a doctor's outfit came out of the room.

"How is she doctor"He asked,anxious to hear the news.

"She's fine"The mouse doctor said.

"Can I see her?"He asked.

"Sure"The doctor said.

Shadow went to her room,when he got there he hesitated to open the door but still did,when opened it he saw Sally laying on the bed she was wrapped in bandages from head to toe,her leg was in a cast,and she was still unconscious.

He went over to the bed and in a chair next to it,He placed his head in his was starting to stir in her sleep,she finally woke up a minute later.

"Shadow"She weakly called his name,Shadow looked up at her.

"Sally you're awake,listen I am so sorry"Shadow apologized.

"What?"Sally was shocked,Shadow has never apologized to her ever.

"I'm sorry,I never meant to hurt you like"He said as he put his hand on his chest.

"Shadow you've been hurting me,first you cheat on me with a girl named bethany,and you lie to me when you said you quit drinking,and now this"Sally said with tears in her eyes.

"Sally please I-"He was cut off by Sally"Shadow just go away!"And she turned away from him.

Shadow was about to say something else,but he didn't and he just left without saying but wasn't gonna give up.

Everyday after work,Shadow would visit Sally in the hospital,he would bring her flowers,her favorite chocolate,and occasionally would even try to kiss her but she would turn away whenever he did that.

But pretty soon Sally got used to Shadow visiting her everyday and even enjoyed them,once on one of his visits,Sally noticed that he had bags under his eyes,he said it was from working so much,the next day he had them they were even worse and she asked him again and he told her he was he couldn't sleep because he kept thinking about her all night long.

6 months later,Sally was released from the hospital and Shadow was waiting outside to pick her up,he saw her leave outside the hospital.

"Hey princess,ready to go?Shadow asked.

"I sure am sweethog"She said.

They kissed and Shadow picked her up bridal style and they went home

The End

Thakns reading Valentines Day Dance Bye :)


End file.
